There has been considerable interest in recent years in the enzymatic conversion of glucose to fructose particularly in connection with the production of fructose-containing syrups from corn starch. The glucose isomerase used for this conversion can be obtained from microorganisms belonging to various genera including Arthrobacter, Streptomyces, Bacillus and Actinoplanes. Another source of glucose isomerase has recently been dislosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,066 which issued on May 11, 1976. That patent describes the production of glucose isomerase by members of the species Flavobacterium devorans.